Julien's Thriller Nightmare
by AnthonyAngrywolf
Summary: Julien has a nightmare which involves Mort and some Mort dolls wanting to touch his feet in a parody of "Thriller" by Michael Jackson.


One night, King Julien was sitting on this throne drinking freshly-made orange juice out of a cup with an umbrella in it. After taking a sip, he gulps it down.

"Ahh...", breathed the king. "That was some delicious orange juice. Thank you for making it, Maurice."

"Sure. No problem, Your Highness," Maurice bowed.

Happy, Julien leans back in his throne, relaxing as the cool breeze blows quietly and slowly. Suddenly, Julien feels something grab onto his feet. Surprised, he quickly looks down to see Mort hanging on.

"Mmm! The feet are so comfy!", sighed Mort as he closed his eyes and nuzzled against the king's feet.

Julien screamed in terror and had tried to shake Mort off.

"MORT! Stay away from the king's royal feet!", screamed Julien. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he shook, Mort hung on with all his might and never came off, continuing to nuzzle against the feet. Julien kept screaming.

Suddenly, Julien sprung up and let out a small scream as he looked arond, realizing it was all a dream. All he saw was Maurice and everyone else in the Central Park Zoo fast asleep. Relieved, the king let out a hugh sigh and leaned back to go back to sleep. Suddenly, he felt something grab onto his feet and looke down to notice Mort nuzzling against his feet and using them as his pillow.

"AAAAHHH!", Julien screamed and he got up and started to try and shake Mort off. This time, he had kicked with all his might, sending Mort flying. Scared out of his wits, Julien ran off and started to roam around the zoo, trying to find a place where Mort cannot find him. But then Mort came running up to Julien, who shrieked when he noticed the mouse lemur next to him. Mort began to sang a parody of Michael Jackson's "Thriller."

_It's after midnight  
And something creepy's lurking in the dark  
In the Central Park Zoo,  
You see a sight that makes you wanna arch  
Your feet and keep on kicking until the monsters get off  
You start to freeze  
As terror keeps on staring at your feet  
Which they'll wanna eat  
WHOO!_

Julien was creeped out by this and tried to run away, but Mort holds back and pulls him down by his left foot. Mort continues to sing after this.

_You feel your legs being grabbed  
And realize there's monsters on your feet  
They're out to get you  
But only because you have lovely feet  
That is a fact that they all know and they desire to feel them  
Julien  
But all the while, you hear the creatures sneaking up on you  
Now there's no escape  
WHOO!_

Mort proceeds to launch himself at Julien's legs. Shocked, Julien tries shaking him off, but Mort will not let go.

There is now a shot of the moon and it goes down to reveal Mort dolls in the interior of the Zoovenirs blinking and moving. Then they all get up and come to life. The possessed dolls proceed to walk out of the shop, slowly moving like zombies.

Meawhile, Julien is still struggling with Mort, who is still on his legs. However, they both stop and notice the dolls walking toward them. Mort hangs onto Julien's legs with all his might and screams, scared out of his wits.

"JULIEN! Save me, Julien! They're gonna eat me!", the mouse lemur shrieked. However, the dolls immediately stop and start to dance in a similar way to Michael Jackson and the zombies in "Thriller." Suddenly amazed by this, Mort finally gets off of Julien's legs and goes to join the dolls.

Julien just stands back as he watches in terror as Mort and the dolls continue to dance. Mort then proceeds to sing the rest.

_'Cause this is thriller  
It is a fright  
And no one's gonna save you from the creatures about to bite  
Your lovely legs off and touch your feet  
So let us hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, chiller, feet-festive thriller tonight  
'Cause this is thriller  
It is a fright  
And I can feel feet more than any creature would ever dare try  
Thriller  
It is a fright  
So let us hold you tight and share a feet-festive thriller  
FEET!_

Mort and the dolls proceed to head towards Julien's feet. The king screams and runs away. He goes back to his bedroom, but Mort and the dolls still manage to get in and trap Julien. Unfortunately, there is no way out now. Mort reaches out to feel Julien's feet, who screams his lungs out.

Suddenly, Julien wakes up and screams and looks to see if anyone is up. Just then, Maurice comes walking up.

"Your Highness... Your Highness, what's with all the ruckus?", Maurice asked groggily.

"I, I- I was having a nightmare, Maurice! A nightmare! I- I dreamt that Mort and some dolls came to life and started touching my feet!", Julien gasped, shivering with fear. "It was horrible! They wouldn't get off, no matter how hard I tried kicking them off me! Oh, I hope that will never happen to me!"

Maurice rolled his eyes at his king's ridiculous nervousness.

"Don't worry about it, Your Highness. I'll keep a watchful eye on Mort and make sure he stays away from you," Maurice assured Julien.

Julien breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you, Maurice. Thank you very much."

Maurice let out an irritated sigh and began to leave. Maurice then whispered something to Mort:

"Now's your chance, Mort."

Mort giggled evilly as he prepared to go after Julien's feet. He launched himself at them as an unseen Julien is heard screaming, "NOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
